Often, customers of utility companies do not have a computer or internet access to allow them to pay their utility company bill. Further, it is not always an option for a utility company customer to travel to a utility company facility that accepts payments. For example, the customer's work schedule may conflict with the times at which the utility company facility accepts walk-in payments. Or, the customer may not have access to transportation that would allow the customer to travel to the utility company facility and pay an outstanding bill. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that would afford utility company customers more flexibility in paying their utility company bill.